60 Seconds
by queermaine
Summary: 60 seconds, that's all it takes to realize that you're either dead or could be the Victor. Charlotte Larson knows this, but in the third Quarter Quell anything goes and she can't get something; rather somebody off of her mind, no matter how hard she tries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, yes I am starting a new Hunger Games story (Jeez I write a lot of these do I not?) anyways, no this is not a Wendy/Gale story this is a different OC named Charlotte. Yea I know I'm posting this without my beta, but, in my defense, she should learn that I like to post chapters the same day I write them because I'm impatient. Anyways enough of my psycho babble enjoy the chapter!**

**I only own Charlotte. **

_60 seconds._

My life could literally end in a minute, and I Charlotte Larson, would cease to exist. Just another body piled among the thousands that died in the Games only thing different was this was a Quarter Quell. This was the third Quarter Quell to be exact and past Victors and everybody from the ages 12-18 could be chosen. Which was bad news for me saying as I was 18.

_30 seconds._

I looked at my surroundings; an ocean of water and an island some feet away. Great, not many people in District 9 knew how to swim saying as we grew grain. But there were some small ponds and I could move and keep my head up above the water, that's all I cared about.

_10 seconds._

Don't panic.

_9 seconds._

Do _not _panic.

_8 seconds._

I started to panic a little.

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

I dove into the water, which was freezing cold. If there was an iceberg that floated by I wouldn't be surprised.

I eventually reached land, the Cornucopia, around the same time Finnick Odair did. I bolted towards the cliff containing all of the weapons; running was something I could definitely do. I reached the top of the cliff and started picking through them. I threw a couple into the forest and 'accidentally' broke some but I picked up a dagger and sword. I wasn't confident I could use them but something was better than nothing. I heard something; rather somebody behind me. I raised my sword and turned around coming face to face with Odair's trident. We stared at each other as if in a deadly stare off and whoever blinked first would die.

I eventually lowered my weapon as if to say 'You know I don't really feel like killing you right now.' He lowered his weapon as if to say the same thing. Somehow, in training, Odair had gained my trust.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the training arena and looked around. Nothing really interesting or useful to me. I walked over to the knot-tying station._

"_You're the female tribute from District 9 right?" said the male tribute from District 4, a Victor who won his Games a few years back._

"_Correctamundo." I said, immediately feeling stupid. _Okay never saying that again._ I thought._

"_Got a name?" he asked._

"_Charlotte Larson, most call me Lottie." I answered._

"_As in Little Lottie? I'm-"_

"_Finnick Odair,"_ _I answered for him, "I don't think there's a person in Panem that doesn't know your womanizing status. No, it's just Lottie." I said._

_End of flashback_

The blood bath had started down below, and some tributes were still in the water. I pulled my light red auburn hair back into a ponytail, turned on my heel and started walking onto the path that lead to the forest/jungle. I could hear Finnick behind me.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Well, yea." He answered as if it were obvious.

"Are you going to stop following me?"

"I don't think so." I rolled my eyes at my new allies' response. I quickly glanced at a tree, and then I did a double take. _Welcome to Jail._ It read. _Huh, _I thought to myself, _that's not strange._

**Finnick is such a stalker isn't he? Anyways I do have a plan for the arena and if you think you've figured it out PM me. Also I've put in a Phantom of the Opera and two Doctor Who references REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I need some help, I'm quite sure who Charlotte is going to end up with let me know who you guys think she should go with. Also her story will be told through flashbacks and dreams as you can tell. Enjoy the chapter sorry for it's shortness.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

_Reaping day, my last Reaping day. I walked to the square with my Mother and four year old sister. I was 18 and sure that I wouldn't be chosen, my name was only put in three times._

"_Don't get picked Char." My little sister said with her brown eyes, that we shared, wide and full of innocence._

"_For the girl tribute," said our escort, "Charlotte Larson." What? I asked myself. My Mother looked at me, eyes full of horror._

"_The male tribute," she continued after I managed to get to the stage, "Ryder Jones." Great, I was dead for sure! Ryder hated me for no reason, he called me Little Lottie every chance he had._

"_May the odds be ever in your favor." Said our escort, whose name was Melissa, as Ryder and I shook hands._

I woke up still laying the warm sand. I looked around and found Odair sitting a few yards away. I got up and sat by him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as I sat down.

"Something like that, I had a dream about my Reaping." I answered.

"You get used to them." He told me.

"I've already had the stupid dream three times."

"Does your subconscious make anything weird happen?" he asked.

"Strangely, no."

"You have a boring subconscious." He said smiling.

"Shut up!" I said laughing. "Your subconscious mess up your dreams?" I asked.

"All of the time."

I glanced at the beach to my left and saw something written in the sand. I up and walked over to read it.

"You left me all alone." Finnick said in mock hurt as he walked over to me.

"Shut up." I smirked as I hit him lightly in the stomach. _Go directly to jail, do not pass go. _The message in the sand read. "I wonder what that means." I said as Finnick and I exchanged glances.

**Well again review and let me know what you think and also who she should be paired with thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I am back and sadly there is no back stories about Charlotte's life, but they will come don't worry Charlotte won't be a mystery long. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"I think the 'Jail' is the Jungle, I mean there was a tree that said 'Welcome to Jail'." I answered one of the mysteries the sand-writing held.

"Go has to be where we started." Finnick said.

"So we can't go past the water, that sounds stupid." I was starting to get frustrated.

"No… I think they mean the Cornucopia."

"But why?" I asked.

"Do I look like I know?"

"Touché."

"Why do they want us to go to the Jungle?" he asked.

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out." I said standing up, brushing sand off of me, and pulling Finnick to his feet.

We walked into the Jungle, which looked like a combination of a forest and a jungle so, I guess that would make it a… Forngle? Junest? Anyways, we immediately could hear dozens of different animals.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was lion, and tigers, and even bears." Finnick said looking around.

"Oh my!" I said quoting The Wizard of Oz, and yes even nowadays we know that movie. "What about R.O.U.S.'s?" I joked, yes we know that movie to.

"I don't think they're real." Odair said right as a Rat of Unusual Size walked by, not seeing us.

"Blind of old age?" Odair assumed.

"Most likely." I answered deciding not to question it further. I suddenly heard low growling. "Odair, please tell me that that's not some type of wild cat?" I asked, very scared.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Run and go back into the water?" I asked.

"Fast." Finnick said. We turned around and sprinted off. We were almost out of the Fungle when, of course, I tripped over nothing and twisted my ankle, only me.

"Walk much?" Odair asked me sarcastically as he helped me up.

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm!"

"Can you run?" he asked.

"Yea, go." I said shoving him forwards and sprinting, as best as I could, behind him. We splashed into the water and watched as the black Jaguar that was chasing us turned around in disappointment, obviously sad that I that to find dinner someplace else. I silently thanked God that the Capitol did make it a Mutt so the water was great for safety, this time.

"I think we found the answer as to why they wanted us to go to the Jail." I said.

"Yea, no kidding."

"So if they wanted us in the Jail and not at Go…" I trailed off.

"Go has to be safe, for now." Finnick finished for me.

"We're such geniuses, ready to go back to the Cornucopia?" I asked, starting to walked out of the water.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" he asked following me.

"Absolutely not." I was now standing on the shore ringing out my wet hair.

**I hope you guys enjoyed REVIEW PLEASE, and the question still stands who do you guys want her to end up with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about this chapter's shortness I wrote it in Math class and a little bit in History. So enjoy!**

**I only own Charlotte**

"Odair." I said in a whiney voice as we trudged through the sand, halfway to the Cornucopia.

"What?" he asked copying my whiney voice.

"My ankle hurts like Hell." It had been bothering me for a while but I hadn't admitted it until this point, when it was becoming a challenge to ignore the pain.

"Hop on." He said stopping in front of me and bending down a little, allowing me to hop onto his back, carrying me piggy back style.

"You know I think this is a first." I said.

"First what?" Finnick asked, confused.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you do something nice." I laughed.

"Now that's not true, I could've killed you yesterday." He pointed out.

"Oh yea, thanks kindly for not killing me." I said, rolling my eyes even though he had a point. Odair could've killed me yesterday but instead he decided to follow me and become my ally, why he did was beyond me.

"Here we are, right back where we started." Finnick said dropping my legs, I landed on my feet.

"Ow!" I said as pain shot through my foot.

"Sorry." Finnick said sitting in the sand. I laid down in the sand next to him and sprawled out, basking in the warmth.

"You're insane." Finnick was smiling down at me.

"Yea, but at least my subconscious is normal." I said sitting up and pushing him playfully.

"Shut up." He said pushing me just as lightly.

"Make me." He took it as a challenge, silencing me the only way he knew how. By kissing me, I didn't mean it seriously but okay I'll take a kiss. I felt myself smile against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

**He, they're kissing okay anyways yes I know it's a bit soon but who cares kissing is fun lol. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody I am back again with, big surprise, another chapter (I bet that was a big shocker there.) in this chapter we introduce Ryder to the world! Okay enjoy!**

**I only own Charlotte and Ryder.**

"You know there are other ways to shut people up right?" I asked once we broke apart.

"Yes, but that's my favorite." Finnick answered.

"Of course it is."

"If you two are finished I'd like to sit and rest." Said a new voice. I knew that voice, where did I know that voice? I turned my head and came, almost, face to face to Ryder Jones my fellow tribute from District 9. He stared down at us expecting one of us to answer.

"Did a tree tell you to come here?" Finnick asked standing up.

"Actually, yes." Ryder said. Odair and I looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing; Go was no longer safe.

"Where did it say not to go?" I asked.

"The Boardwalk why does it matter to you?" he asked. Again Finnick and I looked at each other and decided that we didn't owe this kid anything and started on our way. We figured the Boardwalk would be somewhere near Go, but we weren't too sure. Who decided to follow us, yep that's right, Ryder.

"So Little Lottie, you're just going to leave me wondering?" Ryder asked slinging his arm around me and calling me by his annoying nickname for me.

"Call me Little Lottie again and I'll smack you." I said removing his arm. How could one person be so annoying?

"Just tell me what you meant Little Lottie and I'll be out of your hair." He said, I smacked him. "Ow!"

"I told you I would, and I don't lie, and I'm not going to tell you because you'll run off and tell everybody and we'll be stuck in the arena for a year." I said. I wasn't actually sure if the Gamemakers would leave us here for a year, but it wouldn't have surprised me.

We eventually reached what we thought could be the Boardwalk. Finnick and I plopped onto the warm sand, Ryder stayed where he was, and looked down at us just like before.

"What?" Odair asked looking up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun. Ryder shook his head and sat in the sand.

"Anybody got any food, I'm starving." I said laying back onto the warm, white sand.

"Do we look like we have food?" Finnick asked looking down at me.

"Well, you're a man, go get some food." I said.

"Well that's definitely not sexist." Finnick said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

"No, it's more Districtist. Since we're surrounded by water and not grain I figure that this is more your turf." I said shielding my eyes from the sun.

"If I'm catching our food so are you." Odair said pulling me up.

"No, no, no, I don't want to kill little fishies." I said being dragged by Finnick to the water.

"You were going to eat the 'little fishies' what's the difference?" he asked.

"I don't know there just is." Finnick gave me the 'you're insane' look. "You're going to have to help me with this." I said trying, and failing, to fish.

So after making a fool of myself out in the water for all of Panem to see we sat and ate some of our food. After that I settled on the, amazingly still warm, sand and fell asleep.

**Jeez another long chapter, I just keep coming with short and then long chapters. And just so you guys know Charlotte will always call Finnick by his last name except in her narrative or when she's in danger. And now Ryder has joined them what this bring ooh! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back again (two in the same night that has to be a record!) this has a little bit of a back story, more of a memory. Enjoy!**

**I only own Charlotte and Ryder.**

"_You like him." Ryder said walking up to me one day as I was on my way to lunch._

"_Who do I like?" I asked completely lost and confused._

"_Oh don't play dumb with me."_

"_I'm not playing I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I said grabbing some random food and sitting down at a table. Ryder followed me, just my luck._

"_Finnick." Ryder said to me._

"_Okay, what about Odair?" I asked getting extremely confused._

"_You like him." Ryder repeated, practically spelling it out for me._

"_You honestly think that I have a crush on Odair?" he nodded, I burst out laughing. "You're more deranged than I thought." I said, still laughing._

"_You're constantly with him at training."_

"_Alec," our mentor, "told us to go make allies, to make allies you have to make friends, which you know nothing about." I said._

"_And you decided to choose the good looking one?" Ryder asked._

"_He walked up to me, not the other way around." I bit into an apple._

"_You're constantly laughing too!" he was trying to prove a point that didn't exist._

"_So now all of a sudden I can't laugh when someone says something funny?" I asked._

"_I've never seen you laugh back in District 9; I didn't even know that you knew what laughter was!" I think he thought I was an idiot._

"_I've never laughed around you because you bring immediate hatred," I said finishing my apple, "now go away I want to enjoy at least part of my lunch."_

"_But you'll be alone."_

"_It's better than being stuck with you, now shoo." I said waving my hand trying to shoo him away._

I woke up still in the sand on the Boardwalk. I looked around, Finnick and Ryder were asleep. _Of course Ryder probably fell asleep keeping look out. _I thought shaking my head.

I suddenly felt nauseous. I jumped to my feet and ran out into the ocean and up chucked my dinner. _Must've eaten a bad fish, _I said to myself, _or it's Salmonella._ Whatever, it didn't matter right at this second; I had other things to worry about.

So, still feeling sick to my stomach, I walked back up to the shore and collapsed on the ground. I groped the cooler sand and suddenly felt flesh. I looked to see who it was, Odair, yup I was going to get Hell for this tomorrow. I didn't care I curled up in a ball and fell back asleep.

**So now she's starting to get sick, who do you guys think would help her the most (I don't know about you guys but when I'm sick I order my Mom around like a slave so she'll do the same thing) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, let's play some Would You Rather, shall we?**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"First thing I'm doing once I get out of the arena is make you make me a sammich." I said to Finnick.

"I probably won't, just so you know." He told me.

"Yes you will, I have my ways." I said to him.

"Do these ways include you and me in a bed?" he joked.

"Now why would a respectable person like me do something like that?" I asked.

"Because you think I'm sexy." He said.

"You'll never know."

"Maybe I will." He said making a troll face.

"Yea, when pigs fly." I told him.

"You realize now I'm going to have find away to make pigs fly."

"Yea right, there probably aren't any pigs in the arena." I said as a pig ran by, Finnick gave me the 'oh really?' look. "Shut up, that was a coincidence." I said trying not to laugh. "You need to go catch that pig because I'm going to need Ham."

"For what?" he asked.

"My sammich." I told him.

"Oh yes because we have bread, and tomatoes, and lettuce-"

"Shut up Odair, I don't need all of that stuff on my sammich." I cut him off.

"No but you do need bread and cheese and I don't see a cow nor a field of wheat anywhere do you?" he asked.

"Shut up Odair, just shut up, you ruined my day." I told him in mock hurt.

"If two are done flirting can we move?" Ryder asked walking up to us.

"No I still have food poisoning." I said.

"You look fine to me." Ryder told me.

"Give me food I'll throw up on you in a half hour." I told him.

"In a half hour we could be killed." Ryder reminded me.

"Well then you mind if I throw up on you, why didn't you just move on without us?" I asked.

"Because it's fun to annoy you."

"I think it's more than that, I think you like me, or maybe you like Odair." I said making fun of him.

"Yea let's admit you guys find this distracting." He said striking an 'I'm too sexy' pose. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I will never admit to that." He said, his eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "No, no, no I didn't mean it like that!" Finnick and I started laughing as he helped me up and we walked away. Ryder started following us.

"Why are you following us?" Finnick asked Ryder.

"He's probably waiting for you to take your clothes off." I told him.

"Probably right, I mean who can resist all of this?" he asked.

"I am not!" Ryder yelled behind us.

"No one in their right mind could resist all of that." I said to Finnick.

"So you admit that you think I'm sexy." Finnick said thinking he had it all figured out, I didn't even have it all figured out.

"I said nothing of the sort." I answered.

"So you aren't in your right mind?"

"Nope, quite the opposite." I told him.

"GUYS, CLIFF!" Ryder yelled behind us.

"Yea right," I looked to my left, "oh hey look a cliff." I ran up to it. "Okay maybe running was a mistake." I said walking to go hurl on the Fungle-Beach line. I could feel someone pulling my hair back so I wouldn't get my puke in it.

"Charlotte, there's a message written on the cliff for you." I could hear Finnick's voice right next to me.

"What?" I asked once I was done. _Charlotte Larson, would you rather be attacked by a bird of prey or, a wild bull?_

"Pssh, a bird of prey, duh." Ryder said as I was contemplating my answer. A giant, 50 foot bird nose dived towards us.

We started running as fast as we could. Apparently the giant bird didn't want anything to do with a food poisoned Charlotte, so instead of leaving us alone the thing grabbed Ryder instead.

"Should we save him?" Finnick asked.

"No, just run faster!" I shouted at him, urging him to go.

We stopped in front of a tree, and of course it had writing on it. _Go to Park Place._

"Well now we know Park Place isn't safe," I said, "what now?" I asked.

I walked up to a different tree that had yet another message for me, _Charlotte Larson, Would You Rather have one of your senses cut off or cut off little Cosette?_

"What?" my senses or my sister, goodbye whatever sense they'd pick. "One of my senses." I said firmly. My ears filled with a horrible, high pitched ringing. I feel to my knees, my hands covering my ears, and screamed like a little girl. I didn't care if all of Panem saw me like this; I saved my sister that's all I cared about.

Once the ringing was done I started my way back to Finnick.

"God where have you been, you scared the living shit out of me, please do not do that again." Great, even Finnick was starting to treat me like a kid.

"Odair," I said clapping my hands on his shoulders once it looked like he was done talking, "they took my hearing, I'm deaf, I literally can't hear, nor really understand, a word you're saying."

"Why the Hell did they take you're hearing?" he asked.

"It was that or my little sister, what would've you done?" I asked him, turning around and walking in the other direction.

"Lottie, it's a pretty stupid thing to get mad over something like that don't you think?" he asked me.

"It's not stupid; this is my little sister's life we're talking about!" I almost shouted at him.

"Look I'm sorry I-"

"And another thing why would I give my hearing for no reason? You just automatically assumed that there was a better option. I'm not stupid Odair." I ranted.

"Okay I-"

"And I," I was cut off by Finnick putting his hand over my mouth attempting to shut me up, "Let me go!" I tried saying but it came out as "Mhmmm mmhh."

"No, not until you listen to me." Apparently he understood what I said, I stop struggling and stood there waiting to hear him out. "Look I'm sorry I didn't realize you're sister's life was at stake, by the way is your sister cute?"

"SHE'S SEVEN!" I mumbled, which again didn't make sense to anyone but Finnick.

"Well then never mind. Anyways, it was stupid of me to assume that you had a better option, I'm sorry okay?" he said letting me go.

"Wow you're just full of firsts; I think that's the first time a guy admitted that he was wrong."

"I, shut up." He said. "So you're not mad at me?" he asked confused.

"No, but I still hate you." I told him.

"Awesome, you not being mad at me was what I was going for."

We decided we needed sleep, so we set up camp right here near the Fungle.

"You know I could probably live longer here without you, not that I'd ditch you or anything but." He said coming over to sit by me.

"Well of course you could, you've done it before and I have no skills." I said.

"So what'd you do for the judges?"

"Walked in, said hi, and walked right out." I told him.

"Really, that's all you did?"

"Well what did you do?" I asked him.

"Took down about 30 dummies in like 5 seconds with a Trident. I win." He said simply.

"Yea you do. You're not planning on ditching me are you?" I asked him.

"No, why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because you're kind of the 'love then leave' type." I told him.

"And why would anyone think that?" he asked.

"Everybody thinks that. Why do they think that?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and smiled sadly, but warmly at the same time. "We get out of here alive and I'll tell you, or I'll tell you as a ghost."

"So you're going to come haunt me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said as if it was obvious.

"That is so you." I laughed.

**The. Longest. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Written. My consultant/friend was so proud of me. I hope you enjoyed, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to feel terrible for this, but in my Consultant's mind it had to happen… I'll explain later.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

We woke up and found some sammich stuff. _Finally! _My mind screamed.

"Oh hey look, now you can make me a sammich." I told Finnick.

"No, not even in your dreams." He told me.

"No, in my dreams you clean my house." I told him. "Now make me a sammich."

"No."

"But your mentor told you to!" I said reading the note attached to the stuff. _Finnick, just make her a sammich. End the torture, for the viewers and me, most importantly me! _It read.

"But I don't want to make a sammich."

"Just make me a damn sammich." I actually didn't want a sammich; I just liked ordering Finnick around.

"No." he said.

"Fine, I don't even want a sammich." I admitted.

"What, so you were ordering me to make you a sammich for fun?" he asked.

"Yep, pretty much." I said getting up and starting to walk around.

"You know that you have no social skills right?" he asked me, I pushed him into a tree. And he waved me over.

"What now?" I asked.

"There's writing on the tree." He informed me.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said. "Oh look for once it's not addressed to me!" I said happily. _Finnick Odair, would you rather kill Charlotte Larson or, Annie Cresta? _

"I, don't know." He said completely at a loss of words. We heard a blood curdling scream and ran towards it. We found Annie Cresta tied to a tree; Finnick had to make his decision right now. He turned around and faced me his Trident raised ready to stab me. Most would try to talk him out of it, but no not me, because I would do the same thing. All of a sudden he turned around and stabbed Annie, she flickered away and there was the Trident stuck in the tree.

"She was a hologram, the whole time, and you knew it didn't you?" I asked slightly upset, until I realized that I would've done the same thing. He nodded. I walked back to the tree; which now read _Annie Cresta has been terminated._ "Uh, Finnick, I think you just killed Annie." I said in shock.

"Well yea, I just stabbed the hologram." He said.

"No, I think you actually just killed Annie." I tried to explain.

"No, no, no, it was just a hologram." He denied.

"That's not what the tree says." He started shaking his head. "Finnick look at the tree." He came over and read the tree.

"Maybe the tree lies."

"Why would the tree lie?" I asked him.

"Probably to psych us out." He tried reassuring himself even thought, deep down, he knew the tree wasn't lying.

"My tree wasn't lying when it said that they'd take away one of my senses, Finnick I really don't think it's lying."

**Yes, yes, yes I know I'm a terrible person for doing that. But, in my defense Annie was kind of a filler character… please don't hate me *whimpers***


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I am so sorry if you guys are mad at me because I killed off Annie. But this is a Finnick/OC story and something had to be done about her, I had to get rid of her somehow. So please no flames because of that, she's just a character.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

Finnick was throwing things, and most likely ranting, about what I couldn't tell you. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I got up from the tree I was sitting against and walked up to him.

"Finnick," I put my hands on his shoulders to get him to stop moving and listen to me, "I am extremely sorry that Annie's dead, and even more so that it's basically my fault that it happened. But it wasn't your fault; you didn't know that it wasn't just a hologram." I thought he would something dramatic, like kill me or something. But instead he hugged me and started crying. I hugged him back, knowing that I would do the same thing if roles were reversed.

"I don't think I can stand it here anymore, not without having even more of a mental meltdown."Finnick said after a while, breaking the silence as he whipped his tears away.

"Come on let's get out of the Fungle." I said knowing that he meant the arena. I couldn't do much for that, but I could get him out of the Fungle, now that much I could do. I started walking away and came face to face with some tributes. _So it begins. _I thought to myself. The girls from Districts one and two, and the boy from District six had teamed up. "Finnick?" they'd started coming towards me, knowing that I was almost defenseless and an easy kill. "Finnick!" I called out again, hoping that he'd come help me. "FINNICK!" my eyes were widened in fear, my back was pressed against a tree, the tree that had Finnick's _Would You Rather…?_ On it. Finnick stepped in front of me as if to say, "You want her, you've got to go through me."

"Run." He instructed me.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone!" technically he was alone saying as I wouldn't be able to kill them.

"Stop being stubborn and just go!"

"No!" I said again. The tributes ended up dead, no need going into details.

LATER

"You could've died you know." I didn't have to hear his voice to know that he was a little mad at me.

"I know, but you're insane if you think I was about to leave you there alone." I him as we reached the sand once again. The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon. "I think we should just make camp here." I said dropping in the sand, only to spring right back up and run into the water. Apparently I still had food poisoning. _Damn fish! _I thought to myself as I felt Finnick pull my hair back again.

I curled up in the sand, knowing that I wouldn't get much sleep, if any.

**Reviews are amazing, except flames, I will delete and reply to those.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yea finally another flashback! Just so you know I came up with this chapter literally in like 15 minutes so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

_Flashback_

_You'd think that by the time of my interview I would be used to flashing lights and cameras. Wrong, I was still camera shy. I walked up to Caesar Flickerman, the legendary interviewer who constantly changed his look. This year he had neon yellow hair and a suit to match. _

"_So you're Charlotte Larson," a statement, "how do you feel being among all of these past Victors?" he asked, there was only a handful of us that had been reaped that hadn't been in the Games before._

"_Honestly, I feel like an outsider. I mean everybody knows each other and I'm like 'anybody want to be my ally? Hello?'." Caesar laughed._

"_How'd you get a zero in training?" he asked me._

"_Now, I can't tell you that! But it is an interesting story." No it wasn't, it was the most boring story in the history of boring stories._

"_One to tell future children, do you have any suitors?" he asked me an even more personal question. I shifted uncomfortably._

"_Getting a little personal aren't we?" most everybody laughed. "No I don't, not yet." I admitted to my non-existing love life to all of Panem._

"_Well Charlotte, we hope to see more of you." Caesar said knowing that the buzzer would go off soon. _I hope so too. _I thought._

_End of flashback_

I was right; neither of us got much sleep that night. Between Finnick's grief and me making trips to the ocean to give up more of my stomach's contents. I swore to God I would never eat another fish again. I walked over to where Finnick was sitting and sat down next to him.

"Had another dream?" he guessed.

"Yes." _And for once you weren't in it in any way, shape, or form._ I added in my mind.

"About what?" I could tell he was trying to get his mind off of Annie's death; who could blame him.

"My interview with Flickerman."

"You were rather camera shy." He told me.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, he nodded. "Well, I've never done anything like that before." I defended myself.

"And you think the rest of us have?" he asked.

"Past Victors, like you and Johanna, yea but remember there's still a handful of us that aren't used to people knowing everything about us."

"So you're saying that our lives should be shown to the public because we're used to it?" he questioned me.

"No, I don't think anybody's life should be shown to the public. It'd be a terrible way to live, not to mention a complete violation of privacy." I explained my view on the subject.

"You do realize that even after the Games you life will be made public." Finnick reminded me.

"Oh please, without you I'd be dead in five minutes." It was true, I wouldn't be able to survive here alone.

"You do also realize that you just pretty much defied the Capitol on live Television." He pointed out to me.

"Crap…" I said as I thought of all of the possible things the Capitol could do to me.

**Review please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have decided to make it fair and make Charlotte be faced with a horrible, and hard choice, I hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"Come on Charlotte, wake up." I could feel Finnick shaking me awake.

"You really think shaking me awake is the best idea?" I asked, still not feeling well.

"Sorry, but we have to go." He said pulling me up.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to the Fungle?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I don't, but we have to." He was right; we were way to exposed here.

"I'm too tired." I whined.

"Hop on." He said knowing where this conversation was going. He bent down a little and allowed me to hop on his back and be carried piggy back style. We didn't have much to carry; our weapons and what little food we had left. We headed into the Fungle.

"Lottie, message for you." Finnick said stopping in front of a tree and setting me down more gently than last time. _Charlotte Larson, would you rather have your best friend be killed or, your Mother?_ The tree asked. "What are you going to do?" Finnick asked, knowing what I was going through.

"I-I don't know." I said backing up away from the tree. I took one more step and felt immense pain shoot through my already sprained foot. I spun around and stuck my hands out in front of me, feeling them get shocked to. A force field surrounded me and Finnick, almost two yards away from the tree on all sides.

"Charlotte, you're going to have to make your choice soon we don't have much food and no water." Finnick reminded me.

"I know, I know, it's just hard." I admitted. If I killed my Mother my little sister, Cosette, would have no place to live while I was here. My best friend, Tori, who would I laugh with, cry with, or remember things with if I killed her and did survive and get out of here. I had to make a decision and choose. "My best friend." _Goodbye Tori, please don't come to haunt me. _

The force field vanished and the tree now read _Tori Marsh has been terminated._ I felt terrible, ashamed, and disgusted that the Capitol would make me do such a thing. How could I show my face in District 9 and face Tori's family, hopefully they understood. I started to walk away from the tree, tears beginning to form, and now beginning to fall. I could feel Finnick's hand around my wrist, stopping me and pulling me into a hug.

"I think there's a lot more crying in these Games than usual." He said to me, I sniffled into his shoulder, not caring if the cameras were on us or somewhere else. I could feel Finnick wince a little.

"Cannon blast?" I asked taking my head away from his shoulder and facing him, he nodded. "How are dead so far?"

"Seventeen." He answered, which meant that there were only seven of us left. I wouldn't be surprised if we were targeted next.

**There you have it, now they are sad together! I know you didn't know her friend Tori as well as you did Annie in the books, but I will fix that, so never fear!also one more thing; you guys, if you want, can be the sponsors. Which means that you guys say what you want to send them and I'll give it to them. So, REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back (shocker) and I have done some research (I have no life) and I found out that District 9 is in Canada, so Charlotte is Canadian! No she won't say "Eh?" ever. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

I had decided that it was time that I learned how to do something useful, too bad I was terrible at pretty much anything and everything.

"Please?" I asked trying to convince Finnick to help me, or teach me, to do something useful.

"You'd end up stabbing yourself!" he replied, which was true I would most likely stab myself.

"No I wouldn't!" _I totally would._ I thought to myself.

"You twisted your ankle running, you really think I'm going to trust you with something pointy?" he asked.

"Yes, please?" I begged.

"Fine." He gave in.

He attempted to teach me using his trident, my sword, and then finally my dagger and I somehow managed to fail using all of them. The dagger I wasn't half bad at but I had managed to cut myself using the sword. How does that happen you ask, I have no idea, but leave it to me to do it.

"I told you that you'd end up hurting yourself." Odair said, bandaging my hand for me.

"I could really do without the 'I told you so' speech, thanks." I told him.

"Can I still gloat?" he asked.

"No."

"So why'd you all of a sudden want to start using weaponry?" he asked me, I'd barely used weapons in training.

"Because I feel helpless here." I answered.

"You're not about to turn into a cold-blooded killer, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Good, you're way too innocent for that anyways."

"Who says it has anything to do with innocence, don't the innocent looking ones usually turn out to be the killers in the Games?" I asked.

"True, I just meant that you're not the type of person that would kill people unless you had to." Now that was true, I hated the idea of killing people.

"I just don't think it's very humane." I answered.

"It's not, but I guess President Snow likes making some people do it twice." he said sadly, tying the end of the bandage.

"Just being the Games once was my worst nightmare; I can't imagine doing it twice." I said removing my hand but staying in place facing Finnick.

"It's not as bad the second time; at least you know more of what to do." He said.

"Well, let's hope neither of us have to face the Games again." I rose off of the rock I was sitting on.

**Yes I know it's a bit short but, I'm starting to get writer's block for Games *Cries majorly* maybe it's because I'm a bit tired today. Anyways I do have plans and twists in the story for later chapters *laughs evilly* REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody I am back again with another chapter (Wow I'm breaking all kinds of records today). Anyways this is most likely the end of the Quarter Quell because I have more planned for this story… a lot more.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"There are only three of us left, and I have no plans on killing you." Finnick told me once the all of the tributes from Districts 1, 2, 3, the girl from 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, and 12 were dead.

"Well thanks that actually makes me feel better." I said.

"How are we, both, getting out of here alive?" he asked.

"I think we should worry about the other tribute before we worry about getting out of here, don't you?" I reminded him.

"That's your fight to win, even I could tell that." He answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I said flexing my injured hand.

"Come on, we'll come up with a solution while trying to find the stray tribute." Finnick said pulling me up from the sand.

"One of us, or neither of us?" I asked making a solution for our problem of getting us both out of the Games alive.

"I don't think that'd work, I mean, they've been killing off innocent people the whole time." He was right.

"Well then you think of something!" I was starting to get frustrated at this point in time.

"I don't think we have time to think of something right now." Finnick said looking out the corner of his eye to the left.

"What do you mean?" I asked not fully understanding, I still couldn't hear and had to read people's lips which got annoying.

"I think the stray tribute found us." He said spinning me around to face the direction the "stray tribute" was. The tribute stepped out of the woods to reveal them. Who was it you ask, none other than Ryder Jones. Male tribute from District 9, my fellow tribute was probably extremely mad that I left him with a giant hawk to die.

"Charlotte Larson, Little Lottie, looks like down to us." He gave me an evil smile. _Great, I'm going to die in the hands of someone from my own District!_

"Look I'm sorry that we left you to die, but you would've done the same thing if I was taken by the giant bird that you unleashed on us." I attempted to grovel.

"Charlotte," Finnick tapped my shoulder, "you might want this." He handed me my sword.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him and facing Ryder, scared out of my wits.

It was an unfair fight; I had a sword, Ryder had a smallish dagger. But that didn't matter; this was the Hunger Games, it was a Quarter Quell where the rules were there aren't any rules. He came for me and dodged it easily.

"You aren't going to give up are you?" Ryder asked me.

"Nope, I don't plan on dying anytime soon, thanks." I said lunging forwards in an attempt to maybe stab him. It didn't work; well it did, sort of. I stabbed his arm; he cried out in pain. He attempted to stab me, he got me in my left arm; I also cried out in pain, I couldn't help it. I had to get him down so I could have the chance to kill him. I moved my sword out of my way and kicked him in the stomach, hard. He fell to the ground and I stood over him; sword raised, ready to stab him. _Wait a second,_ I thought to myself, _what am I doing, didn't I promise myself that I wouldn't kill anybody? _True I didn't want to kill anybody, but I had my family to think about, my Mother and sister what would they do without me? I had to do it, I had to stab him. Ryder was stabbed, three puncture wounds on his chest, one were the heart should be. I dropped my sword, and looked down stunned. I hadn't moved, not an inch, my sword had stayed above Ryder. It didn't even touch him.

"You killed him?" I asked just to make sure that I didn't do it.

"You weren't about to, and we need to get out of here." He pointed out.

"Well, thanks." I said stepping over the body. "What now, how do we get out of here?" it was clear we weren't about to kill each other.

"We demand that we both want to be Victors otherwise we both die?" he asked, using the same solution I had come up with earlier.

"Works for me." I answered. "As long as you make the demand."

"Fine," he said to me, "here's how this is going to work, you let us both go, or we both die." He said. We both knew that they would rather choose both over neither for a Victor, as long as we kept more of a low profile. As long as we didn't cause too much more buzz in Panem, we would be fine. I hoped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Victors of the third Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair, and Charlotte Larson. The tributes from Districts 4 and 9." Claudius Templesmith's historic voice rang out. A Hovercraft appeared above us, ready to take us to the train station to meet loved ones. We grabbed onto the latter that was lowered down to us. I could immediately feel an electric current run through me, confining me to the latter while they pulled us up. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed being put under.

**Yes I know, it's a real original ending of the Games right?** **No it isn't, I was getting tired and I wanted to get them out of the Games, but I do have more story so don't worry! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay they are out of the Games (Woo!) now let's have some drama!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

I woke up still in the same hospital bed, on a Capitol Hovercraft. I could hear Nurses and Doctors, that's right I had my hearing back. My joy was short lived saying as I didn't really care. I just wanted someone, or something familiar. I hated having Capitol people around me, and I hated that they wouldn't let me out of bed, or let me talk to anybody besides them. So I just gave up and stopped talking. They were becoming desperate, they needed me to talk by the time landed, which was very soon. They eventually figured out that I wanted somebody familiar to talk to, someone not from the Capitol.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you went mute." Finnick said sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm not mute, I just refuse to talk to them." I explained my logic. "I just feel like they only see me as one of their lab rats." I said putting my head on his shoulder. Obviously I'm human, not a rat.

"I know the feeling." He put his arm around me. "Come on, I think we're about to land." He said pulling me up by my hand.

"Hold on Odair, I'm still attached to an IV!" I laughed.

"Well then, bring the IV with you!"

"You're so impatient, give me twenty minutes." I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Alright, see you down there." He said heading off without me. I shook my head in amusement and turned my attention to finding a Doctor.

Once I was detached from my IV, and fully clothed, I ran downstairs to get off of the damn Hovercraft.

"Mom!" I said running up and hugging her, "where's Cosette?" I asked not seeing my little sister.

"Hiding." Cosette was seven, and small for her age, she was also painfully shy.

"Cosette," I squatted down to her eyelevel, "you don't want to give me a hug?" she came out from behind our Mother and hugged me as tightly as a seven year old could.

"So this is your family." I looked up and saw Finnick standing over me.

"Yep." I stood up, I could feel Cosette hid behind me, "don't worry Cosette, he doesn't bite." I laughed at my little sister.

"Thank you for keeping her alive." My Mother said to Odair.

"She wasn't that much of a burden." He joked.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Charlotte Larson," my mentor, Alec Johnson, came up to me, "I never expected you to win."

"I know, me either!" I said hugging him.

"Well then, there's just one more thing." Alec said to me.

"What's that?" I asked, getting curious.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Alec asked, I opened my mouth to answer.

"She'd love to!" Mom opened her big mouth and answered for me.

"I guess I'd love to." I said, partially agreeing with my Mother. I didn't know why, but there was some part of me that didn't want to go on a date with Alec. I glanced over at Finnick, out of the corner of my eye, his face was blank, devoid of any emotion.

**I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't gotten any reviews for a couple chapters, come on guys make me feel loved and review. Anyways yes Charlotte is going on a date with Alec, not sure how you guys feel about that so yea.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"Mom would you stop, my hair looks fine!" I danced away from my annoying mother. She was trying to help me get ready for my date; but she was just being a pain.

"Fine isn't good enough!" she chased after me as I ran across the house trying to get away from her wicked curling iron. Of course I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into Finnick, who was staying with us in the Victor house for the week.

"I'll hold her down while you curl?" he asked my mom jokingly.

"Odair, whose side are you on?" I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I still don't understand why you're going to dinner with this schmuck anyways." He told me once my mom left the room.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him.

"Because, he seems rather… dimwitted for you." He lied, very badly. I'd have to pester him about that later.

"Charlotte, your date is here!" mom called from the doorway.

"Be out in a minute!" I shouted back, "I'm going to go out there and make sure she doesn't embarrass me, see you later." I said to Finnick.

"Hey." I said to Alec, my former mentor and now date, as I closed the door behind me.

"Ready?" he asked, offering me his arm.

"As I'll ever be." I said taking his arm.

I won't go into detail about the date. To me a first date should be special; this one wasn't. It wasn't fun either, simple dinner. Alec was actually pretty boring. We started back towards Victor's Village after dinner, making small talk.

"Something isn't right." I said stopping in my tracks, the smell of smoke filled my nostrils.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked; okay maybe he was a little dimwitted.

"No." I said squinting my eyes. I could see smoke and flames in Victor's Village. I kicked off my shoes and started running as fast as my legs would take me. Once I got down to the house, which was on fire, I started searching for a familiar face. I found Finnick holding Cosette's hand, most likely to make sure she didn't run back into the fiery house.

"What happened?" I asked running up to Finnick and Cosette.

"Electrical fire, and I'm sorry Lottie but," oh no Finnick usually delivered bad news when he called me Lottie, "you mom didn't make it out." He told me sadly.

"So I killed my best friend for nothing." I know it sounded selfish but Tori did die for nothing. I had idea, I looked over at Finnick, he gave me the 'don't you dare' look. I bolted off, only to have Finnick grab my wrist.

"You go in there, Charlotte, and Cosette'll have nobody." Finnick reminded me.

"She'll have you." I'd once asked Odair if he'd help take care of my family if I died.

"But she needs you." He pointed out. He was right although I'd never let him know that.

"Charlotte," Cosette spoke up, "where are we going to live?"

"I, I don't know." I said realizing that we were now homeless; I put my head on Odair's shoulder and started crying.

"You're going to have to come live with me." Alec said, I hadn't even realized he followed me.

**Okay yes I know, I know she's with Alec but don't worry, she'll figure it out sooner or later. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have gotten a lot of reviews saying that you guys hate Alec, don't worry I don't like him either.**

**I only own Charlotte.**

I had decided to make myself a sammich because nobody else was going to and I wanted one terribly.

"Where's my sandwich?" Alec asked once he got back home, I had been living with him for a couple days and already the problems were starting.

"I didn't make you one, but the stuff is still out. Make yourself one." I said sitting on the couch.

"But you're the woman; you're supposed to make me a sandwich, that's what you guys are good for." He told me, did I mention that he was a bit sexist?

"That's not all we're good for." I said getting mad at him.

"That and sex, but you refuse to put out." Apparently having morals was now a crime.

"So you just see me as a piece of meat?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. "I'm leaving." I told him. I hoped he understood that I meant that I was leaving the whole District; I couldn't take it there anymore.

"Where will you go?" he asked as I walked into my room.

"To District 4." I said coming up with the first District I could as I slammed my door.

I waited until Alec was asleep before I finished packing. I had decided that I should probably call Finnick and let him know that I needed another place to live, at least for a little while.

"Hello?" said Finnick's familiar voice through the phone.

"Odair." I stated.

"Charlotte?" he asked, just be sure that it was me that was calling this late at night.

"Yes dummy it's me who else would call you Odair?" I insulted him for the umpteenth time, "I need a place to stay." I admitted.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few hours." I took that as 'You're coming to stay with me no matter what you say.'

"Thanks." I said hanging up. _Just one last thing to do._ I thought grabbing a bat. I decided to break a couple things in the house; why not leave with a bang right? Once I was done breaking Alec's things I walked into Cosette's room and woke her up.

"Charlotte, what's going on?" she asked still in her bed, I had packed her bags earlier.

"We're leaving and going to District 4." I told her.

"'bout time to!" she sprung up; apparently she didn't like it here either. We walked down to the train station and waited a couple hours, I wasn't sure how long we waited but I did eventually fall asleep.

"Charlotte come on time get up, Charlotte!" Finnick as shaking me awake once again; only this time I didn't have food poisoning.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" I declared, slapping his hands away from my shoulders.

"Come on time to leave 9 for good." He said pulling me up.

"Time to blow this pop sand." I laughed.

"You're so weird, remind me why I'm letting you live with me?" Finnick asked, also laughing.

"Because you're my friend, and you're nice." I answered boarding the train headed to District 4 and leaving my home for awhile.

By the time we were on the tracks and actually headed for District 4 it was pretty late/early. My eye lids where getting heavy, I was so ready to sink into a bed and fall asleep. But I didn't have a bed so I had to make do with what I had. So me, being me, I put my head on Odair's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Tada the tale of how Charlotte moved out of Alec's house and is now moving in with Finnick! I hope you guys enjoyed, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me and my Consultant planned this chapter a bit differently but I didn't like the original so I changed the Minister bit, you'll see. Enjoy!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

Once we had actually gotten to District 4 and in Finnick's house I started unpacking what little luggage I had brought.

"People are going to talk you know." Finnick told me as he leaned against the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked not exactly catching on to what he was saying.

"All of Panem saw us in the Games, and now you're living with me; don't you think people will get the wrong idea?" he asked.

I snorted, "Let them talk; what do they know anyways?" he gave me a sideways glance.

Of course Odair only had one extra bedroom, with only one twin sized bed. I decided to be nice and let my sister sleep on it while I got the most uncomfortable couch in the history of couches, lucky me. I decided that I couldn't take it any longer; so I grabbed my pillow and headed towards Finnick's room. If you think that I would knock on Odair's door and ask nicely if I could sleep in there you're completely wrong. Instead I opened the door and barged right in.

"I'm sleeping in here." I declared.

"Why?" Finnick asked, waking up.

"Because your couch in super uncomfortable." I explained as I climbed onto the bed.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked me.

"I don't give a damn, sleep in here for all I care." I snuggled under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. I woke up later that night in the middle of the bed with Finnick's arms around me and, for some odd reason, mine around him. I let go and started trying to wake him up.

"Finnick? Odair? Wake up!" I yelled, he finally awoke.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing our predicament.

"Would you let me go?" I asked, hoping that he would; I really didn't need am awkward friendship right now and this wasn't helping.

"No, you're my teddy bear." He said jokingly as he pulled me closer to him just to annoy me. It wasn't working.

"I'm not your teddy bear and if you won't let me go I'll make you." I said half assing a karate chop to his arm.

"Ow!" he said in overdramatic, mock hurt.

"Oh I didn't hit you that hard!" I said realizing that he STILL didn't let me go.

"You two need to get married before you hit a home run." My little sister said from the doorway.

"WHAT?" we both shouted bolting into a sitting position.

"I'll go call a Minister!" she said skipping off to the living room.

"Is she serious?" Finnick asked.

"As the plague." I answered; we looked at each other and then ran off to the living room just as she hung up the phone.

"Cosette you didn't really call a Minister, did you?" I asked her.

"No," she answered, Finnick and I both breathed a sigh of relief, "but you two really do need to get married; I'm seven and even I can tell that." She pointed out.

"Okay, I think it's time you went back to bed." I said not wanting to have this conversation with her quite yet.

Once she was in bed and asleep I silently shut her door and walked to the kitchen to find Odair making food. _That's a first_ I thought to myself.

"Can you believe Cosette thinks that we should get married?" Finnick asked sitting on top of the counter with me.

"I know, insane right?" I started laughing.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if you and I got married?" Finnick joked.

"Yea," I laughed, "I would make you hate me."

"It takes a lot for me to hate somebody." He countered.

"I would be so un-lady-like that your mother would frown down at me." I continued.

"No man wants to marry a lady, they want to marry a woman." He joked.

"I would never make you sammiches, and I would never clean the house; in fact your house would try to kill me because I'm so clumsy." I finished.

"Your sammiches are probably dry, and who needs a clean house?"

"And one more thing, I put out on my schedule." Okay now I was done.

"Well I can see who would wear the pants in the relationship." He laughed. "What would it really be like if we did get married?" he was suddenly more serious.

"I don't know," and was scared to find out, "but I'm going to bed; which reminds me will you ever buy me a bed?" I asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" I pressed on.

"Because I can't afford it." He made up a random, and lame, excuse.

"Whatever, good night." I said walking into his room to sleep.

**And of course Charlotte runs away from her feelings, and direct questions about her feelings :(. Anyways you know the drill REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody I am back, no psycho babble today let's get on with the chapter!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

Me, being me, laying on the counter up-side down is a normal thing. So that's what I was doing as I contemplated life's most important decisions; wither or not I should get up and make myself some food. Finnick walked into the room at this point.

"You're insane," he looked at the way I was lying on his counter and shook his head in amusement, "remind me why I let you live with me?" he asked getting down to my eyelevel.

"Because you're nice." I reminded him.

"Lottie," he was suddenly serious, "I know that there's something on your mind, and it's starting to drive you insane." I swear to God Odair could read my mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said sitting up and hopping off of the counter only to get trapped between the counter and Finnick.

"No running away this time Lottie, tell me." He wasn't about to let this go.

"I don't have anything troubling me." I don't know why I even tried. I was lying through my teeth; and he knew it.

"I'm not stupid Charlotte, I know that you're lying." I wasn't a bad liar it was just that Finnick knew me too well.

"Finnick, I'm not lying, and I'm not hiding anything." Lie, it was such a lie. I couldn't even bring myself to look Odair in the face let alone the eyes.

"Charlotte you can't fool me, out with it." He took me by the shoulders and shook me a little bit. Not enough to make the gesture seem threatening; but enough to get the point across.

"No, would you just drop it?" why was he pestering me about this? I was getting frustrated at this point.

"Just tell me what your problem is!" he pressed on.

"Fine, you want to know what my problem is, you, you're my problem." I started to admit.

"Me?" he was obviously confused as to why he would be my problem.

"Yes you, my problem is that I'm in love with you. I love the sound of your voice, your laugh, your warmth at night, and for some odd reason I love the way that I don't understand you at all!" I finally admitted to him. He stared at me, wide-eyed and stunned.

**Evil me with an evil cliff-hanger. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter I left you with a cliff hanger because I'm evil. Here is part two of that chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

I looked up at Finnick, waiting for his response. Had I gone too far this time? Had I stepped over the fragile line that was Finnick and I's friendship? Had I overstayed my welcome? I hoped not, on all accounts. I pushed past him (finally) and tried to run away into one of the bedrooms. My plan didn't work to well. Odair grabbed my wrist, pulled me back to him and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm; my arms went around his neck and his around my waist.

"I knew it." He said once we were done, I laughed.

"Shut up, it wasn't that obvious!" I defended myself; trying to keep some of my pride.

"Yes it was, you were sleeping in my bed with me." He pointed out.

"That's because you wouldn't get me a bed!" I countered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're in love with me."

"And if I am?" he asked me.

"Then me, you, and Cosette are just one happy, messed up, family." I told him. "Well, out with it I told you now you have to tell me." I told him.

"You honestly don't think that I'm in love with you?" he asked me.

"Well, like I said I don't understand you at all so, I don't know." I shifted in his arms.

"Of course I love you, you psycho!" he said as if it was obvious.

"Psycho? Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"As always." He said kissing my forehead. It was true, Odair made fun of my weirdness all of the time. Maybe it's because he didn't have much weirdness?

"Yea well, someone's got to be weird and it isn't you so I have to be." I defended my weirdness.

"Yea right," he laughed, "even if I was weird you'd still act this way."

"Oh, shut up." I said kissing him again.

**Finally they get it through their think heads! Lol REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay in this chapter there is a reference to the Old Spice commercials and it also gets kinda sad near the end. Enjoy! Also I'm going to advertise my new Hunger Games story called Livin' on a Prayer go check it out please!**

**I only own Charlotte.**

"Oh, shut up." I said kissing him again and then my stomach had to growl and ruin everything. Finnick laughed and let me go so I could head to the refrigerator and grab whatever I wanted to eat. I grabbed some pie. I scooped up some whipped cream and ate it. I walked back to Finnick and looked at him, then back at the pie, then at Finnick, then back at the pie. Sadly, the pie wasn't Finnick, so I decided to make Finnick part of the pie; I dabbed some whipped cream on his nose. He mock frowned at me and dabbed some on my nose. Of course I couldn't let him get away with that so, of course, I put some more cream on his nose. He smirked at me and walked towards the refrigerator. "I'm scared…" I said jokingly.

"You should be." He growled sexily.

"What Hell are you going to bestow upon me?" I asked.

"The chocolate-y kind." He smiled and squirted some on my neck.

"What the Hell?" I questioned his sanity.

"I'm sorry," he said completely not sorry, "let me get that for you." He pulled me closer to him and started to kiss the chocolate syrup off of my neck; I moaned a little in pleasure. "Better now?" he asked once he was done.

I nodded. "I think I'm going to take a shower." I said pulling away and heading towards the bathroom. I took a nice, hot, relaxing shower; making sure I got any sauce Odair left behind, which he didn't.

I stepped out of the shower wrapped myself in a towel and walked into Finnick's room. I know what you're thinking but that's where my clothes were. I had my undergarments and pants on when Finnick decided to walk in. I felt him hug me close from behind and start kissing my neck again. I turned around, in his arms, and started kissing him. Well, you can guess where all of this led us; I'm not about to get into detail about it all.

"Finnick," I started to hit him lightly, "Finnick, wake up! Odair!" I said trying to wake him up once we were done.

"What?" he asked me, finally waking up.

"You said you'd make me a sammich if you and I were in a bed together. Well guess what, make me a sammich." I ordered him.

"No." he laughed and pulled me closer to him; kissing my forehead.

"Fine, I'll make one myself." I said rolling over and falling out of bed. Finnick laughed at me and glared at him. I picked up my undergarments and Finnick's shirt and quickly put them on as I headed out to the kitchen. And who walked in but my little sister Cosette; back from a friend's house.

"Um, Charlotte, why are you wearing Finnick's shirt?" she asked me eyeing the shirt.

"Uh, because I took a shower and Finnick stole my clothes." I told her. _Yea, sure let's go with that._ I thought to myself.

"Lottie, are going to take a shower first or do I have to?" said Finnick as he walked up behind me.

"She already took a shower." Cosette stated.

"No, she didn't." Finnick looked between us in confusion.

"Umm, Cosette, why don't you unpack; or something." I told her. She shrugged and skipped off to her room. "Finnick, she's seven; she has no idea what we just did in that room and I have no intention of telling her." I hit him in the stomach.

"Sorry." Odair apologized as I went and got the mail. One letter addressed to me caught my eye. I quickly opened it and read it.

_Miss Larson, _

_ We would like to inform you that in one week, you will be brought to the Capitol to be sold the buyer may do whatever they want with you for one day at a time. _

_ Also, President Snow has hand-chosen you to do a performance for the buyers._

_ We look forward to seeing you. Best regards._

_ Rochelle Greyson,_

_ Secretary of state_

"Finnick, I'm being sold." I said in shock as I walked back to Odair.

"What?" he asked just to be sure, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"President Snow is going to start selling me." Tears started to form and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop them. I knew how most of this worked; Finnick had told me before. I just never thought I'd have to do it. I terrified and scared what if I was sold to a sexist pig that had no problem beating me up. President Snow wouldn't care and would probably cut off my tongue if I complained. I had to this otherwise my loved ones would die.

My tears started falling and Finnick pulled me into a hug, I could feel him stroking my hair soothingly. He didn't say anything; he knew how being sold felt and there was no way of comforting me.

"Ready for bed?" Odair asked me a couple hours later. I nodded and Finnick kissed me softly. The kiss lead to the same thing as earlier that afternoon; I thanked God the room was soundproof. "I love you." He told me once we were done.

"I love you too." I said truthfully as I fell asleep in his arms.

**And there you have it; I'm going to be mean and sell Charlotte! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte.

The President never intended on selling me, I sighed in relief. But much to my horror, what he had in store was way worse. He had Peacekeepers lock me up and keep me hostage in a dark and dusty cell, alone. But that wasn't all he did. He had guards strap me to a chair, an electrical chair, and tortured me. They kept asking me question about District 13. When I said I didn't know anything about it, they tortured me more. The torture was enough to make anyone go mad. But not me, not until President Snow himself came by and told me that I was his favorite.

After the President was through with me I sent back to my cell where I cried for hours on end. I wondered what I did to deserve this, then I remembered my Games and how Finnick and I got out.

The Capitol wanted an interview with me. To let Panem know that I was still alive. Crazy, but alive. I agreed to do it. I walked out in a dress that had blue and green swirls on it, it looked like something from another century. Caesar Flickerman, the never aging interviewer, was wearing a red suit with matching red hair. After reintroducing ourselves he got down to business.

"So Char," Flickerman started, "can I call you Char? You've won the Hunger Games, and word has it that you've been going out with notorious ladies man Finnick Odair. How's that hangin' for ya?" He asked me. I mentally cringed at the mention of the Games.

"I-I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Charlotte." I stuttered out, rubbing my arm slightly. I then gave him, and the camera, a fake smile. "It's going g-great."

"Alright then!" He laughed fakely. "Be honest, Charlotte, is he really the player we all know and love?" He asked me.

"Yes, and no." I knew what the President would do if I revealed that Finnick was being sold.

"_Really_? Explain." Caesar inquired.

"W-well, at times he is t-the loveable flirt, other t-times he isn't." I just couldn't stop stuttering, and it wasn't because of the cameras.

"You're stuttering an awful lot, are you alright?" Dammit, Caesar had pointed it out.

"I-I'm fine, just a little... Under the weather." I lied, giving Panem a big fake smile.

"Well, get well soon, Dearie." Caesar tried to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Thanks, Caesar." I gave another fake smile.

"No problem, hon." Flickerman turned to the camera. "Well, that's all the time we have! This has been Caesar Flickerman, signing off."

As soon as we were off the air I headed back to the building my cell was in, not even shaking Flickerman's outstretched hand. I was too terrified of unknown human contact. I sat in my cell and hoped against hope that wherever Finnick was, he was watching the interview and he knew that I was at least alive.


End file.
